


sipping on thoughts of your body

by little_baby_kaiju



Series: a study in submission [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Praise Kink, Prostate Orgasm, Rope Bondage, Sex scenes in later chapters, Verbal Bondage, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_baby_kaiju/pseuds/little_baby_kaiju
Summary: She’s completely in control. He’s completely at her mercy. And that’s just how they like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from 'Have Fun At Your Party' by GRAACE
> 
> and yes im writing these instead of completing college assignments dont @ me

His skin’s itching again. He finds himself tearing at the inside of his elbows with his nails, remembering the feeling of needles sinking deep into his flesh and how good that first hit always felt. There’s an old man with no arms and half a lower jaw wailing pitifully and stumbling in circles in his room today. The pained screams are difficult to block out and Klaus has been rocking back and forth where he’s sitting on his bed to try and distract himself from the noise. Ben’s been unusually absent lately; Klaus thinks he’s found a cute ghost to hang out with somewhere. It’s nice to get a break from his own personal permanent stalker but after a while it gets a little lonely. Knitting just isn’t doing it for him today, and none of his siblings are around to annoy.

A sudden thought pops into his head and he stops scratching. He dismisses it with a shake of his head at first, but after a moment the thought pushes its way to the front of his mind again and he has to take notice of it. He grabs his feathered jacket and gets up from the bed. A plan is being formulated.

 

A sharp knock on the door breaks her focus. She’d been furiously crocheting a large baby blanket for her pregnant neighbour to match the couch throw she’d gifted her when she married her wife last year. Huffing, she carefully unpicks the last row and lays down her hook.

Klaus is standing in her doorway, wild-eyed and shaking slightly. Looking him up and down, she notices how fidgety his hands are and motions for him to enter. He does, closing the door behind him and then just standing there.

“What do you need me to do?” she asks matter-of-factly. This isn’t the first time he’s shown up during intense cravings or painful flashbacks. He opens his mouth to respond but no sound comes out. This strikes her as odd, as usually the man doesn’t ever shut that goddamn mouth.

She takes stock of him again, and this time she notices how his head is held high but his eyes are averted downwards, how his shoulders are slumped and his feet are shuffling nervously on the hardwood floor. It suddenly clicks in her mind and everything makes sense.

Smiling slightly to herself, she holds out her hand. “Let me take your coat.” She leaves him no room to refuse, and he shrugs it off and hands it to her. “Thank you. If you feel that I’m reading this wrong, you can tell me to stop at anytime.” Her eyes bore holes into him for a moment before he nods furiously, not trusting himself to speak.

“I’d like you to kneel for me, please.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The words come out shakily but with confidence, and he drops to the floor instantly.

Immediately he feels like he’s in control; she could ask him anything and he’d do it for her, he’d do anything for her right now.

She’s completely in control. He’s completely at her mercy. And that’s just how they like it.


	2. Chapter 2

His head is fuzzy, like he’s trying to think through cotton candy. Lillian’s been gone a while; she asked him to sit and stay while she got a few things ready. Klaus has no clue how long he’s been kneeling in her hallway but it feels like years. His knees are beginning to ache but he doesn’t care; he’ll sit still if she wants him to sit still and won’t move until he’s told he can. He’s half-hard in his tight leather lace-up pants.

The soft, irregular pattern of bare feet against hardwood brings him back to the present. Lillian stands above him, taller than him for once, a dimpled smile on her face.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, Klaus. I think you deserve a reward. Do you want to come to the bedroom with me and get it?” He nods hard and she giggles at him enthusiasm. He won’t talk until she tells him he can. “Come on then. You can get up, there’s a good boy.” She takes him by the hand and helps him to his feet. He’s unsteady and shaky and even as he looms above her, it’s very clear who’s in charge here.

Klaus is led down the hallway and into Lillian’s bedroom. It’s bathed in warm yellow light from the lamps on the bedside tables, and the bedsheets are a soft lilac that matches the walls.

She sits him on the edge of the bed and he begins to drift again, hands flat on his thighs. He barely notices the sound of drawers opening and closing until her hand is under his chin, forcing him to look at her.

“I think we’ll start now if that’s ok with you. Can you take your clothes off for me?”

She looks at him expectantly and it takes him a few minutes to remember how to use his words.

“Yes-yes, of course.” This doesn’t seem to be enough as she keeps looking at him, eyebrows raised. “M-ma’am.”

She seems satisfied by this answer, and steps back to let him strip out of his clothes. He stops at his briefs until she raises her eyebrows again, so he pushes them down his legs and sits back on the bed.

She cups his face in her hands and practically coos at him, making his insides turn to liquid heat. It’s difficult to resist the urge to cover himself with his hands as her fave flicks from his face to his cock, which twitches a little at the attention.

“I’ve got to say, Klaus, I’d love to tie you up and put my fingers inside you,” she croons.

“Please. Please.” He’s a little embarrassed about how quickly she’s got him begging, but his cock is hard and throbbing and her words are sweet and filthy and he wants to give her everything.

“Wow, you’re so wet,” she says under her breath. She wraps a hand around his erection and strokes once, wet sounds filling the room mingling with his whimpers. “Let me get my rope.”


End file.
